Desde el Inicio al Fin
by Uchiha Usumi-Sama
Summary: Tokio Hotel...Bill y Tom se quieren... pero quien sera capaz de dar el primer paso?


**Desde el Inicio al Fin**

**I Parte: ****Tortuoso Recuerdo**

Quedaba muy poco tiempo para terminar la última clase del día.

Bill se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su pupitre; de pronto esa comodidad se esfumó con rapidez y finas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Días atrás su felicidad no se comparaba con la de ninguna criatura en la faz de la tierra, al saber que por fin sería libre de los horribles lazos maternos, pero algo había opacado su alegría. Era una sensación tan fuerte que su alma no la soportaba y comenzaba a quebrajarse con tortuosa lentitud.

¿Porqué tendría que haberle ocurrido una cosa así? precisamente a el.

En ese instante su mente divago cruelmente por aquellos recuerdos y la figura de su hermano se vislumbró ficticiamente ante sus ojos.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos, pero era difícil. Esos recuerdos habían cavado muy profundo y las palabras que oyó esa vez le rebotaron en la mente provocándole un llanto más amargo que el anterior.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que la estrechura ennegrecida de su visión le abriera la mente y le permitiera recordar

**·······································Flash Blalck··········****······························**

Estaban arreglando las maletas en su habitación, los dos reían y se mostraban muy animados, porque Simona, su madre, les había anunciado que desde la próxima semana podrían comenzar a vivir solos.

Pero de un momento a otro Tom empezó a tensarse y sus manos a temblar, llenando su habitación.

Para Bill ese ambiente parecía ser extraño, pues todo lo que su hermano sentía, el tarde o temprano también tendría que experimentarlo. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado con la esperanza de lograr entrar en los pensamientos de Tom.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró con suavidad - ¿Estás nervioso?

Tom no contestó, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y su mano se encontraba empuñada sobre la cama. Realmente quería confesárselo, pero algo dentro de sí, más allá de lo moral se lo impedía.

Bill seguía observándolo, y posó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo; el sintió el contacto, y con gran determinación se levantó, quitando la mano de su hermano.

- Dime ¿Estás molesto conmigo Tomi? – Tom se enterneció y volvió a sentarse.

- No, no estoy molesto…solo… tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Creía que los hermanos mayores no le temían a nada – lanzó una dulce carcajada – sea lo que sea debes estar tranquilo – volvió a acariciarlo, rozando una de sus mejillas. Aquella caricia le pareció tan intensa a Tom, que levantó una oleada en su cuerpo, erizándole la piel y provocando que estrechara esa mano entre las suyas con mucho sentimiento.

- Tengo que decirte algo… - Tom fijaba su mirada en algún vago sentimiento.

Comenzó a balbucear unas palabras casi extrañísimas, que Bill no lograba comprender; eso produjo que Tom se enfadara de su propia timidez y sin importarle absolutamente nada cogió fuertemente a su hermano de los brazos, lo atrajo hacia el bruscamente, y sin saber como sus labios se encontraron. La sensación y sorpresa de Bill fueron extremas, a pesar de sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de su hermano, y el extraño placer que le producía la presión de su gemelo sobre él, como si lo quisiera dominar a pesar suyo, esto y el hecho de saber que estaban marcados por ese indeseable lazo de sangre que oprimía sus corazones, hizo que Bill forcejeara e intentara zafarse de su gemelo, el cual lo atrajo aún más hacía él, comenzando a hacerle daño.

Bill logró librarse de las ataduras de Tom, y le dijo intentando recuperar el aliento:

- Detente… me duele – Tom se separó asustado; no sabía que estaba hiriendo a Bill, y le dio una mirada en señal de disculpa.

- Entendiste algo – el mayor de los gemelos alzó la mirada para contemplar a un Bill con las mejillas bañadas en carmín

- ¿Qué significa? – dijo tembloroso

- Que me gustas y que estoy enamorado

**····································Fin Flash Back········****·······························**

"_Estoy enamorado" – _porque no podía olvidar esas dos estúpidas palabras que sabía empañarían eternamente su relación fraternal con Tom.

Pero hubo algo… algo de lo que se dio cuenta muy tardíamente… ya que mucho a su pesar… ese sentimiento… era correspondido.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº****ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Este fic lo hice con una amiga… al menos algunos capitulos espero que les guste… no podre actualizar los otros porque me voy de vacaciones, aunque creo que en ellas adelantare este fic… **

**Gracias por leer dejen rewivs**

**Sayo!!!**

**Usumi-sama =)**


End file.
